prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno
Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in January 29, 2013. Synopsis The Liars take desperate actions and everyone has secrets - Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer have more than most, but with all of the secrets they are holding it may be starting to get overwhelming for them. Aria knows that she should tell Ezra about his son, but she isn't ready to face the idea of what it might do to her relationship. Hanna, on the other hand, is sure Caleb is keeping a secret from her and she is determined to find out what it is. Spencer is fed up with all of the secrets and decides she no longer wants to play the games. Will their secrets drive the girls to take desperate actions that could, in turn, make the situation worse? Meanwhile, Emily learns more about what Ali may have been hiding the summer before her murder. Title *"Out of the frying pan, into the fire", is a popular idiom, meaning that while you get out of the problem, you'll find yourself in a worse situation. "Inferno", on the other hand, means "hell". Thus, it is possible that the Liars, have to deal with a new, more important problem they never expected so far. Trivia *The Liars are still unaware of Toby's real intentions, due to the fact that Spencer chose to keep it a secret from them. *This is the second longest Pretty Little Liars episode title next to the Season 1 episode If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again. *Miles Corwin, a new character will appear. *Ezra will find out about Malcolm in this episode and also will break up with Aria. *Emily finds a notebook that's contains messages between Ali and an unknown person. Aria finds out that they are talking about Toby. *There is a Spoby flashback from 3x14. *Spencer will attack Mona *Wren will be in the episode *Spencer will begin to break down and the rest of the girls will notice change in Spencer's behaviour. *It will be discovered that Alison was not with her grandmother for the summer, but was in fact in Cape May. *Emily will confront Spencer and tell her that Spencer is way too smart to play dumb. *Emily will be sent a box (linked to Lyndon James) containing cards Emily sent Alison. Emily already found one in Maya's bag in What Lies Beneath. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Gallery PLLS03E17-01.jpg PLLS03E17-02.jpg PLLS03E17-03.jpg PLLS03E17-04.jpg PLLS03E17-05.jpg PLLS03E17-06.jpg PLLS03E17-07.jpg PLLS03E17-08.jpg Navigational Promo+-sneek peek Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:dialogues